For The Love Of A Rose
by GoldenEyesMidnightTears
Summary: Something was indeed wrong when Kurama disappeared for days. It appeared that no one could sense his spirit energy unless...somebody was lying. LEMON YAOI. Was Yusuke going to regret getting involved?
1. MIA

**For The Love Of A Rose**

**Author note: **This will officially be my first Yu Yu Hakusho fan fic and yes it is yaoi and will contain lemon. Don't like, don't read however, i do expect reviews to help me continue with this story. Without reviews I don't know if I can bring life to this story. It's all up to you guys so get reviewing. It only takes 2 minutes of your time. I assure you that it will be worth it.

**chapter one: **M.I.A

Yusuke gritted his teeth and swallowed back any crude remarks he was going to say. He knew that if he said anything he had better be prepared to listen to Genkais annoying lectures, along with her calling him a dim wit. Genkai looked at him.

"Are you even listening Yusuke. Pull your head from your ass, it looks like your trying to take a crap!" She snapped.

"Well for your information you old hag! Something is on my mind right now and I don't need your crap right now!?

"Well maybe if your head was a few more feet from your ass, you would have heard Koenma say that he has another case."

"Case! Shmase! We just defeated Sesui! I don't feel like going on another stupid case right now. Something is really bugging me."

Something really was bugging him but he couldn't place his finger on it and the more he dwelled on it, the more it began to depress him.

"Just stop bruting and here what he has to say!" Genkai yelled angrily. "Or I'll have to find a new use for my spirit wave."

Yusuke reluctantly gave in and began to pout.

Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, Botan, and Genkai were all huddled in Koenmas office waiting for him to speak, Yusuke quickly losing his patience.

"Spit it out already pacifier breath!"

Koenma sighed, ignoring the rude comment.

"Here it is. It seems 3 lower class demons have escaped demon world and are hiding out somewhere on earth. The thing is, we have no idea where they are."

"What!? You mean spirit world can't find them!? Yusuke asked surprized.

"Mmmmm! Of course they can you moron! How many times do I have to explain that spirit world wont get involved unless it is something the spirit detective can't handle!"

"Well, what if I refuse to take the case?"

"Need I remind you that we are under contract, or would you like an early escort to spirit world?"

This statement made Yusuke rear back as if he had been smacked.

"Fine," he stated through clenched teeth.

"What the hell are you lookin at!?" Yusuke asked the shorter man Hiei angrily. Hiei had been continuously glaring at him for the past 10 minutes."

"Nothing special. Just curious is all," was his sly remark.

"About what?" Yusuke narrowing his eyes at him.

He shrugged. "Usually, you have no problem taking a case, as long as it means you get to kick demon butt."

"Yeah? And what about you? Most of the time you refuse to be a part of our endeavours."

"Who said I would be getting involved?"

" Then, what the hell are you doin still standing here!?"

"I don't believe that is any of your business, fool."

Yusuke growled angrily and clenched his fist.

"If you weren't so damn small, I'd floor you right now!"

"Oh stop it. Your just afraid to hit me because you know I'm faster than you."

"Dude, what's the matter with you? What's got you all hot and sweaty?" Kuwabara asked.

"Er! I don't know!" Yusuke exclaimed angrily.

Suddenly he stopped.

"I know what it is."

Realization had walked right up to him and smacked him in the face.

"It's Kurama. I haven't seen him for days. Is somethin the matter with him?"

"Well, what are you lookin at me for?" Hiei asked.

"You usually know where he is so why don't you spill it."

"This is nonsence. If I knew where he was then I wouldn't be here would I?"

"Why is that? It isn't like the two of you are lovers anymore," said Yusuke teasingly, earning a cold glare from the smaller man.

"You better watch your tongue fool, before me blade seals its permanent fate."

"Uh! I've had enough of this shit! Call me at the end of the world!" Yusuke yelled storming out Koenmas office.

"Come Botan! Your taking me back to earth!"

"W...why me?" Botan asked almost to herself rushing to join Yusuke before he got any angrier.

Why did it bother him so much that Kurama had been absent for a few days. Botan wasn't sure anyone knew where the youkai was.

"There he goes being his dim witted self," said Genkai.

Hiei rolled his eyes and decided to leave the party as well and then suddenly he was gone.

"So uh... Koenma, I don't suppose you know where Kurama is do you?" Kuwabara asked.

Koenmas eyebrows furrowed in frustrated thought.

"Honestly, I have no clue. I think the reason it is bothering Yusuke so much ic because he can no longer sence the youkais spirit energy and unfortunately neither can I."

"Well maybe he's just disguising it cuz he doesn't want to be found," said Kuwabara hopefully.

"I hope so," said Koenma.

" I actually think that is the smartest think I have ever heard you say Kuwabara," Genkai stated.

"Heh heh. I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

_Gee. I hope Kurama is alright. It's not normal for him to be gone that long without telling us where he is, or at least showing up every once in a while._


	2. Unexpected News

**Author Note:** I do hope this chapter is a bigger inprovement from the first one. The first chapter only acted as an opener to the even better stuff still to come.

Chapter 2: Unexpected News

Yusuke wasn't exactly sure why it bothered him so much that Kurama hadn't been around for a few days. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that Kurama never left the group for more than a day at a time without them knowing where he would be. Or maybe it was because he couldn't sense the youkais demon energy. It felt as if the fox had just simply vanished into thin air and just ceased to exist. Maybe it bothered him because he was the only sensible one in the entire group. Genkai was just a naggy old hag. Kuwabara was too stupid to know his spirit sword from a butter knife and Hiei just really got on his nerves.

_Why is it, Hiei gets on my nerves though? Sure he has a crappy attitude but so do I. What is it..._

_Oh stop it Yusuke, your only going to hurt yourself if you keep thinking too hard._

A familiar voice broke into his thoughts.

"Hey Yusuke!"

Yusuke had been wandering aimlessly through town. He was intending to go to the arcade, his place for unwinding but his thoughts had took over. Why was he so worried about Kurama anyway. Kurama could handle himself after all. A red tinge came to Yusukes face as he remembered his accidental walk in on Kurama in the bathroom. He was completely nude in the tub and reading.

_It's not like I meant to. The idiot left the door wide open. He didn't answer his door so I went up to his room and heard movement in the bathroom then... wait! Why am I thinking about this right now. Damn it Yusuke, your really losing it aren't you?_

"Yusuke, did you hear me?"

Yusuke spun around to see Keiko standing there, a very content poo (which he thought looked like a rediculous baby blue penguin) snuggled in her arms as if she was holding a baby.

_Why couldn't the stupid thing stay in it's pheonix form. The thing had tranformed into an incredible blue pheonix in the battle with Sesui but soon after reverted to this rediculous form._

"No, I'm sorry Keiko. I wasn't paying attention."

" I asked you if you finished your calculus assignment."

Yusuke cringed. He hated school and he especially hated that class. Even though he had been in that class for nearly a full semester he still didn't even know what the class was all about. He was either too busy annyoing the shit out of Kuwabara or staring out the window at nothing in particular.

"Keiko, why do you gotta make a habit of talkin about school on the holidays?"

"Yusuke, it's the weekend. Sunday to be exact and the assignment is due tomorrow. Don't tell me you haven't started it?"

"Your damn right. I may even be sick tomorrow," he said as he started to walk away.

"Oh no you don't," she said running in front of him. Your going to school tomorrow. Don't make me come to your house in the morning and drag you there myself."

Keiko suddenly looked at her watch. "Oh I forgot! I have a student council meeting to run! I'll see you tomorrow ok Yusuke? Oh and take poo," she said shoving the thing into his arms in a hurry.

Before, he could protest, Keiko was already gone.

"Why did I have to get stuck with you?"

Suddenly an odd feeling came over Yusuke. He could sense that someone or something was watching him. He turned around quickly to see Hiei land in front of him.

"What now? Come to settle our argument from before?" Yusuke asked in a manner that he was sure would get Hiei all worked up. He loved to tease the little bastard.

"No you fool, I just thought I would love to see the expression on your face when I told you that I know where Kurama is but I'm not telling you where."

This suddenly angered Yusuke.

"Why not!?" Yelled Yusuke.

Hiei shifted his gaze toward poo. "What the hell are you doing with that abomination? Doesn't your girlfriend usually babysit it."

"Hey! Don't change the subject! Where is Kurama!? I'm not taking part in this case until the whole group is together!?"

"Why the hell do you care so much?" Hiei asked.

"Your still avoiding the question."

"No, I just choose not to provide answers to questions I don't feel like answering."

_There it goes again. That strange sensation I get around him. It's like a sincere urge to kill him. Why do I hate this guy so much, yet tolerate him at the same time? Sure he's saved my life on many occassion but it's not like I owe him or nuthin._

"You don't want to be around him right now anyways," Hiei stated flatly.

"Why, does he have a bad case of the runs or somethin?"

"You truly are thoughtless, stupid creature aren't you?"

Suddenly an eerily evil smirk crossed Hies face and his eyes penetrated into Yusukes.

"Alright, I'll tell you where he is but if you decide to go looking for him you better be prepared to face the consequences."

Yusuke gulped.

_What the hell is he rambling about anyways?_

Now he was interested. Curiousity got the better of him.

"Ok then, tell me."

You can find him in Yahiko forrest.

"Yahiko forest!? What the hell is he doing all the way over there, taking a nature hike!?"

"Not exactly, just remember if you decide to go, you might be unexpectadly surpried."

"Is that good or bad?" Yusuke asked, curiousity tugging on his better judgement."

"I'll let you be the judge of that," said Hiei and then all at once he was gone just as quickly as he had appeared. The weird thing was that Yusuke still felt like something was focused on him, almost like it was loacked onto spirit energy.

Yusuke shuddered and decided to ignore the feeling. The only thing he could think about was Yahiko forest and what awaited him there.


	3. Trap

**Author note:** I understand that this chapter is short but it was intentional for those of you who may have been wondering.

This is the last chapter I will be updating to unless people start reviewing because it seems to me like people are uninterested anyways and plus reviews keep my creative spirit flowing so please...just review ok. Constructive criticism is also welcome. I can't learn from my mistakes without now can I? So if you want the story to continue you know what to do.

I hope to hear from you!

Chapter 3: Trap

He hesitated at the edge of the forest, leaning on the trunk of an old oak. He sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow. That strangely odd feeling that someone was watching him still lingering heavily upon him. Yusuke was determined to find out why Kurama had distanced himself from the gang, mainly because the curiousity of what Hiei said was too much to bear. Yusuke peered through the trees wondering how he would locate his red headed friend.

_Great Yusuke. You let what Hiei said get to you and didn't even formulate a plan to find Kurama. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Your so stupid Yusuke! Why do you let him get you all worked up that way?_

"Well, you aren't going to find him just standing around," he said to himself as he plunged into the thick trees lining the large open field.

" Kurama!" Yusuke yelled out. The only response was the sound of the small critters in the brush scurrying away in fear.

"If I thought this would be easy, I am thinking differently now."

Yusuke continued to wander aimlessly into the thick underbrush of Yahiko forest and then suddenly stopped. He wasn't sure if it was because he was positive that he was lost, or maybe it was because the feeling of something targeting his spirit energy was becoming to intense to bear. He was becoming paranoid and jumping at every little sound the woods made. Yusuke suddenly sat down on the ground.

_Damn it. Why did I ever let my curiousity get the better of me. I may as well start writing my will, because I have a feeling I wont be getting out of here...alive that is._

Yusuke suddenly reached up to grab something that had gently come to rest on his cheek. Yusuke studied the small insignificant little red hair that he now held between his index finger and thumb. He even began to wonder how he had felt something so small land on his cheek at all. He twisted it in his fingers as realization suddenly struck him.

_Wait a minute! A red hair! But where did it come from?_

Yusuke looked up to see the slender, fragile figure that was sprawled out on a thick branch of the tall oak. Yusuke jumped up in surprise. His tense muscles relaxed at the beautiful sight that lay before him. The sun that filtered through the canopy of trees illuminated figure above him, making his hair shine and his skin glisten. Yusukes breath caught and he found himself unable to turn away.

The youkais eyes were squeezed shut and ut looked as if he was deep in concentration. Yusuke remembered when he had accidentally walked in on Kurama having a bath. The red head was so deep in concentration he hadn't noticed Yusuke had been standing there, not until quickly slipped away and made noise in Kuramas room to notify him of his presence.

"I presume Hiei told you of my whereabouts."

Yusuke jumped at the sudden sound of Kuramas voice.

"K...Kurama! You knew I was standing here?"

"Of course," said the red head keeping his eyes closed tightly.

Yusuke didn't understand what Hiei had meant. The only thing surprising here, was the fact that Kurama preferred to hang out with trees than his own kind.

_Maybe he came here to hone his plant skills._

"Are you going to explain why you have come here or are you just going to stare."

Yusukes face suddenly tinged a tomatoe red.

"W..what are you talking about? I came here f..for an explanation," stammered Yusuke in the most defiant tone he could muster.

"Why Yusuke, do my ears deceive me, or do you actually sound nervous?"

There was a pause before Kurama spoke again.

"So, what is this explanation you so desperately seek?" Kurama asked in an amused tone.

"What do you mean!? Your the one who fucked off to join your tree buddies and let everyone one else hanging. I mean seriously, are you done hangin with the leaves yet?" Yusuke asked in an irritated manner.

Kuramas teasing always got on Yusukes nerves.

"Actually, not quite. You really shouldn't have come looking for me."

Yusukes head jerked back as he thought he faintly heard a tone in Kuramas voice that indicated he was struggling with something."

"Hey Kurama, are you ok?" Yusuke asked.

"If I were you I would be worrying about your own welfare...not mine."

Suddenly Yusuke felt worried. He wasn't exactly sure why but he was beginning to think that he should have listened to Hieis warnings but as usual Yusuke was too stubborn to think before he acted. Yusuke suddenly had the impression that he should leave.

"Whatever man. You better hurry up with the tree hangin and get back soon you hear?" He said spinning to leave.

Yusuke had only taken a couple of steps when a pair of warm, almost sweaty hands gently cupped his face from behind.

"Leaving already Yusuke? But you just got here. After all I did to get you here?"

Yusuke tensed up at the new tone in Kuramas voice. Kurama had never talked like that before. Kurama sounded like a totally different person. Yusuke shuddered, earning an amused chuckle from Kurama. Yusuke felt the youkais hot breath on his neck as he chuckled resulting in another shudder from Yusuke.

"What do you mean by everything you did to get me here? I came here on my own free will."

"Did you?" Kurama asked teasingly.

"You know... it may have been in your best interests to heed Hieis warnings."

Yusukes eyes were wide with confusion now.

_What is with Kurama? He's...different._

"I believe you have walked right into your own trap," Kurama whispered in his ear.

"What the...!?"

"Take a moment to think about the time of year Yusuke..."


	4. Submission

**Author note**: I'm not exactly sure why...but I loved writing this chapter. I know that it is short but that is the beauty of it...I think. Ha ha. Anyway I'd like to thank my first reviewer.

Estel-Ara: I will definately update as much and as soon as possible. Thank you for reviewing and I will take your advice about the anonymous.

I would also like to thank Lord Mortanius for putting me on their favourites list. Thankyou!

I would love to hear what you all think of this chapter so review ok!

Chapter 4: Submission

Yusuke couldn't control his trembling body. Kurmas arm around his waist and the way he was holding him and breathing into his ear was stirring an unknown feeling within Yusuke. Yusuke could feel the heat in his tomatoe red face as he swallowed back a lump of fear within his throat. Along with the feeling of fear and excitement, there was also confusion. Kurama was definately different, not just the way he acted but his entire being was that of an entirely different person.

"K..Kurama, what's your deal man? Lay off would ya?"

"Oh, but I couldn't possibly..." he said in a mocking tone while caressing Yusukes cheek lovingly from behind.

Yusuke shuddered yet again, earning another playful chuckle from Kurama.

"Would you just tell me what's wrong with you!?" Yusuke yelled frustrated.

"Wrong? But there's nothing wrong with me Yusuke. In fact, I'm just fine," he replied, planting a sensual kiss on the back of Yusukes tense neck.

"B..back off!" Yusuke stammered, elbowing the red head in the gut forcing him to retreat.

Yusuke immediately regretted his actions and turned ready to apologize the the youkai.

Kurama looked surprised but Yusuke immediately noticed the darkness within his eyes and the sweat on his brow as he struggled to fight an inner battle.

"Are you ok man? I didn't mean to do that."

"I know," he said looking down, his haird covering the hurt in his eyes.

"I was out of line."

"Your damn right," said Yusuke in an unusually small voice.

"Yusuke, you had better go...I don't know how much longer I can..." Kurama cut his sentence short and fell to his knees, hugging his now trembling body.

"Man, just tell me what the hell is going on! Your freaking me out and you are not yourself."

"O..of course, I'm not myself. It's mating season you simple minded boy."

"Eeee! What!?" Yusuke asked suddenly backing away. "I...I didn't know man...sorry."

"I'm warning you Yusuke...you had better leave...now."

"You don't have to tell me twice," said Yusuke as he started to walk away.

_W..wait a minute! Was he coming onto me!? But isn't he supposed to be attracted to women?_

"Being a Youkai, I don't exactly have any choice about who I get attracted to Yusuke, especially since I can sense your attraction to me."

_What? Now he's reading my thoughts?_

Yusuke suddenly stopped.

"What!? Who said anything about being attracted to you!? Your a guy!" yusuke yelled spinning around.

Kurama looked up at him.

"You don't have to pretend Yusuke. I know you walked in on me that one day...you know...when I was in the tub. I could sense you staring, drawing me in with those beautiful eyes of yours.?

Yusuke flinched. "W...was not!" He protested.

Kurama laughed. "Your so stubborn Yusuke. You knew deep down what you were getting yourself into by coming here. You could sense me targeting your spirit enery and drawing you to me."

"That wasn't you though, was it Kurama? I couldn't sense your energy. It was something...else."

"You'll have to talk to Youko about that one," stated Kurama cooly.

"Well that explains the difference in the way your acting."

There was a pause and Yusuke was finding it difficult to tear his eyes away from the red head, who was again trembling and staring a hole into the ground.

"So you came here to get away from people right?"

Kurama nodded.

"Why? I mean, why didn't you just pick up some hot chick and bang her or something?"

Kurama laughed.

"What are you laughing at?"

"The way you talk Yusuke...it's quite rude. But I guess that's what I'm most attracted to about you."

Yusuke felt warmth rise into his cheeks again.

_Thank god he isn't looking at me or else I would have a lot of explaining to do. Oh shit! I forgot that he can read minds. Maybe he isn't paying attention. He is pretty after all. God what am I doing!? This is so stupid! Stop thinking Yusuke before you get yourself in trouble._

Kurama laughed again. "Your even tripping over yourself in your mind...absolutely adorable."

Yusuke ignored his comments nad began prying again.

"All you have to do is screw someone right?"

Yusuke chuckled when he saw Kurama cringe at the way he had worded his previous question.

_He's too polite for his own good. I guess it's an admirable quality. There I go again! Yusuke your being rediculous!_

There was another long moment of silence. The only thing that could be heard were the birds anf the breeze rustling the leaves of the trees around them. Yusuke watched as the breeze lifted Kurama red hair and watched as his hair almost performed a dance in the air before it came to a gentle rest at his shoulders again.

"Your staring again Yusuke."

Yusuke couldn't fight the blush that tinged his face again. Kurama looked up and locked eyes with him. A gentle smile formed on his lips.

"Admit it Yusuke, your just attracted to me as I am to you or else you wouldn't be here."

Yusuke found himself unable to move or speak as the youkai stood back on his feet. There was a new glimmer in his eyes. A lustful needy look came over him. Even his movements were less graceful as he made his way toward Yusuke. Kurama placed his hand on Yusukes warm cheek and grazed his ear with his lips as he spoke.

"Admit it," he said in a very teasing manner.

Kurama pressed his hips against Yusukes, resulting in a very pleasant reaction from the boy and his pants.

"Ku..Kurama," breathed Yusuke in a barely audible voice.

Kurama laced his fingers into yusukes short dark hair and scraped his scalp gently with his finger tips.

Yusuke still couldn't move. The reaction within his pants surprised him more that the way Kurama was acting. He had always been secretly attracted to him.

_but not like this...I don't think._

Yusuke felt as if the fox had a strange power over him now, limiting his movement and his ability to speak. Yusukes eyes widened and then relaxed as Kurama pressed his lips to his. Yusuke felt the foxes tongue press against his lips eagerly. In response, Yusuke parted his lips slightly allowing Kurama to enter his mouth. Yusuke felt Kurama mapping out his mouth with his tongue but was overcome with confusion.

_What's wrong with me?_

"I'm forcing you into submission Yusuke," Kurama muttered against Yusukes lips. Yusukes tense body slowly began to relax.

" I admit that your hotter than hot. But dude your a guy and I swear to god if you tell anyone, my spirit gun will be tearin you a new asshole."

Kurama only smiled in response. "Fine by me Yusuke, but does this mean that I can have my way with you now?"


	5. Accidentally In Love

**Author note**: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It flowed so easily and I had no trouble at all during this one. This one goes out to my reviewers...thanks guys!

Skullcandy12: I'm glad you like, I will definately update faster.

Melissa: Glad you liked it, keep reading and reviewing.

It's thanks to you guys that this story is being given life...don't hold back the reviews good or bad.

**Chapter 5: **Accidentally In Love

Yusuke found himself lying on the forest floor. He could feel the tickle of the grass upon the skin of his back, as his shirt had somehow been pulled up, exposing a fairly fit muscular body-the result of intense training with Genkai. The warm breeze caressed his face with a lovely scent of flowers, roses mostly. He wasn't exactly sure if it was the forest flower that provided this wonderful scent or if it was Kurama perfumed hair that was draped around his face like a curtain. The Youkai was brushing his soft lips over the sensitive skin of his neck rendering him immobile. The sun had begun its descent in the sky, indicating that it would be dark soon but that was the furthest thing in Yusukes mind. The main thing that was running through his mind, was how he had ended up in this situation to begin with.

Kurama lifted his face to lock eyes with the boy under him. His eyes were filled with lust. It seems he had found the one who would satisfy his seasonal needs. Kurama pressed his lips to Yusukes in a surprisingly rough manner.

_Gee, bruise my lips why don't you? That way I can tell my friends that I made out with a guy...Kurama no less. Yep, that would be great, then I would have to kill myself with my own spirit gun. Sounds fun._

"Still thinking Yusuke? How can you worry about such trivial details at a time like this?" Kurama asked as he pulled away from Yusukes lips. Kurama provided Yusuke with a gentle smile.

"Why don't you clear something up for me? Why are you wasting your time kissing me, when we both know you want to get into my pants as soon as possible?"

"I just thought that maybe I would get you into enjoying this first."

"Riiiight...I don't see that happenin anytime soon buddy."

Kurama looked baffled. "Then, why are you letting me do this?"

"I'm pretty sure your intent on raping me anyways, so why don't we just get this over with?" Yusuke suddenly grabbed the collar of Kuramas shirt and crashed his lips into his. He then pulled back breathing heavily.

"So I lied. Maybe I will enjoy this."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Yusuke? When Youko takes over, he wont show any mercy and I have no control over what he does."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Hurry up before I change my mind."

"One other thing before we continue...don't fall in love with me."

This comment caused Yusuke to snort. "Yeah, like I'm gonna fall in love with a dude. I'd have a fun trying to explain that one to Keik...?

Yusuke was cut short by Kurama pressing his lips to his yet again. This made Yusuke wince. It was definately more rough than the other times. Kurama didn't even bother to use his tongue this time, he just continuously pushed his lips harder and harder against Yusukes just to get him to shut up. Once he knew he had left the boy breathless he pulled back and lifted Yusukes shirt over his head. Yusuke stared wide eyed at the beauty radiating from Kurama. He seemed stronger somehow...less fragile. He seemed confident and eager. There was a gleam in his eyes that struck fear and excitement within Yusuke. Kurama began working at his own shirt, when Yusukes hands seemed to involuntarily fly out to help him. The fact that Kurama was sitting on his hips and undressing himself caused Yusuke to want this more than before. Soon, they were both unclothed and somehow Kurama had Yusukes left nipple clenched between his teeth.

_When did that happen? Ah, who friggin cares?_

Yusuke gasped and tangled his fingers within Kuramas long, rose scented hair. Yusuke arched his back, his length searching for friction between the two heated bodies. This caused Kurama to chuckle against his nipple, sending another wave of shocks through Yusukes body.

"Nhg! Ku..Kurama stop teasing!" Yusuke cried.

Kurama moved to his right nipple after he had fully satisfied the left one, ignoring Yusukes pleas. Kurama licked it and then clenched it between his teeth, skillfully twisting it within his lips.

"Your a bastard you know that?" Yusuke asked with a flustered voice.

"Shhhh," Kurama shushed, now trailing his tongue down Yusukes abdomen, stopping at his belly button, playfully nibbling it and then continuing his descent.

"Uhn!" Yusuke moaned as Kuramas lips caressed his shaft, before tickling the tip with his experienced tongue.

"W..wai..Kur..stop!" Yusuke stammered.

"You can't get cold feet now Yusuke. It's much too late for that," he murmered against Yusukes length, causing vibrations to wrack his body. Yusuke shuddered, a small gasp escaping his lips as Kurama consumed his full length.

"Oh god Kurama!"

Kurama knew Yusuke was just about ready to climax but he wasn't going to let that happen so easily so he grasped his length roughly in one of his hands.

"Oh Kurama! Stop playing around and finish it!"

"Not yet Yusuke."

"Your a bastard."

"So I've been told."

Kurama raised Yusukes legs and put them over his shoulders.

"W...wait, what are you doing?"

"You didn't think you were getting away that easily did you?"

"No lube or anything!?" Yusuke screamed in an almost girly whine."

"Youko doesn't roll that way."

With that said, Kurama entered himself into Yusuke moaning at the sudden tightness consuming him.

"Bastard!" Yusuke yelled in complete agony. "Your gonna tear me apart!"

Kurama ignored him and thrust harder into him.

"Ah! Oh my god stop!" Yusuke yelled.

His yelling was in vain as Kurama thrust once again, this time making sure to reach the prostate, earning a cry from Yusuke that was both from pain and pleasure. This time Yusuke was ready. His body had already began rising and falling with the thrusts, trying to take in Kurama all at once.

"Ung! Kurama!" Yusuke unconsciously began begging for more.

His cries excited Kurama even more, quickening the rythm between both of the heated bodies. Then all at once they both hit their climaxes, their juices flowing over each other. Darkness suddenly consumed Kuramas consciouness and he fell into slumber over Yusukes trembling body. Yusuke lay there cradling the sleeping youkai in his arms, while stroking his hair. He, himself was unaware of the tears that were flowing down his face.

"I didn't realize sex between two guys could be so beautiful and now I have to apologize to you Kurama. I apologize for...falling in love with you.


	6. Any Other Way

Author note: I kind of found this story a little funny to write. I'm sitting here chuckling to myself about all the excuses the two boys are going to have to come up with to get out of this sticky situation. I seriously loved this chapter even though it was short and sweet. But it was all thanks to you guys and your wonderful reviews! Speaking of Reviews...

**Minibloodymurder**: Well certainly, especially since Youko showed absolutely no mercy to the poor boy. Ha!

**Time on my hands**: Wow! I loved the review. I like how you have so many ideas, it's going to make this story all the more fun to write.

Thanks again everyone! Enjoy the next chapter of "For The Love Of A Rose" and don't forget to review!

**Chapter 6: **Any Other Way

Yusuke opened his eyes slowly to be greeted by the sunlight streaming through the canopy of trees and tracing his eyelids. Yusuke moaned slightly. The night had left him exhausted and extremely sore. His body was kept very warm however, as his precious Youkai held him to his warm body. Yusuke winced at a sudden shooting pain in his ass. Yusuke then stilled himself, hoping that he hadn't woken the fox. He wanted to stare at his beautiful face a little longer but to his dismay, the youkai shifted. His eyes slowly fluttered open. Once his vision had cleared, he realized that he was still lying on top of Yusuke and he had his face burried in the crook of his neck. Kurama smiled slightly before sitting up slowly.

"Oh, your awake," Kurama said, sounding a little disappointed.

A quick blush creeped into Yusukes face, forcing him to look away from the still naked man.

_Ah sit! I'm still naked!_

Yusuke began to panic, looking around for his clothes. He had a feeling they were lying behind Kurama.

"Kurama? Are my clothes behind you?"

Kurama chuckled. "How cute. Your so shy Yusuke."

Yusuke blushed, slightly turned away from Kurama. He couldn't stand it anymore...sitting their completely naked in front of his friend and team mate.

Kurama reached behind him and picked up Yusukes clothes and held them out in front of him. He studied them thoughtfully.

"Great, can you pass them here?" Yusuke asked, his face still feeling like a beat red tomato. Yusuke swallowed a lump in his throat as he watched the fox caress his face with Yusukes clothes.

"W...what are you doing!?"

"I love your smell Yusuke. It's very...sweet and pleasurable to my sensitive nose."

Yusuke turned his head away from Kurama, squeezing his eyes shut. "If I'm not careful, he's going to catch me staring at him...again."

"C...can I have my clothes now?" Yusuke asked in a small voice.

"Hmm...if you want them, come and claim them," Kurama said teasingly.

Kuramas teasing manner forced Yusuke to jump up angrily.

"Give me my damn clothes!" He yelled, holding his hand out.

Kurama, let his eyes wander hungrily over Yusukes now fully exposed body, just standing there, begging to be touched. When Yusuke realized what was happening, somehow almost forgetting that he was completely naked, a red tinge creeped up his entire body and exploded in his cheeks. He suddenly turned around, kneeling down and hugging his body.

"Pervert," Yusuke muttered.

"Hey, I didn't hear you protesting last night."

"Yeah, well I don't like how your staring at me."

"You mean, like the same way you stare at me?" Kurama pointed out.

Yusuke didn't hear the youkais movements until he felt the fox breathing down the back of his neck.

"I like it when you stare at me Yusuke. I don't mind it all."

"Yeah!? Well I'm not you ok! Now hand over my damn clothes!" Yusuke yelled thrusting his hand out above his shoulder. Kurama tangled his fingers with Yusukes, causing Yusukes heart to start beating extremely fast. He could hear it in his ears, in fact, he was sure Kurama could hear it to.

"Sure Yusuke. Here are your clothes," he replied letting go of Yusukes hand and gently replacing the emptiness with Yusukes clothes.

"Thank you!" Yusuke muttered angrily as he grabbed the shirt and threw it over his head and slid his arms through the arm holes. "Now turn around." Yusuke ordered.

Kurama chuckled. "Whatever you say Yusuke. Your so stubborn."

When Yusukes heart had slowed to a normal pace, he stood up and put on his boxers. Without Yusukes knowledge, the Youkai threw a glance over his shoulder and watched as the brunette wiggled his ass into his tight fitting jeans. Lust filled his eyes all over again as he licked his lips.

_My needs have definately been satisfied, so why is it that I can't get enough of him?_

"Hey! You better not be watching me!" Yusuke shouted.

Kurama chuckled quietly. "Are you finished yet? Kurama already knew the answer to that one and was quickly regretting returning the younger mans clothes.

"Yeah," Yusuke replied.

Kurama turned around to see that the brunette was still looking in the other direction, causing Kurama to be concerned.

"Is something the matter Yusuke?"

"Uh...no, I was just...thinking."

"About what?" Kurama asked.

_About how much I love you amd about how I never noticed my feelings for you before. Thinking about how you figured me out before I did._

"N...nothing." He stammered.

Yusuke turned around with a sincerely true smile on his face. "Are you ready to go back to reality?"

_No Yusuke. I wish I could stay here forever...with you._

Kurama nodded.

"Thank you Yusuke."

"Yeah...well don't expect that to happen next time your season rolls around. I aint helpin ya next time bud."

Kurama laughed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Yusuke."

_I would. I would do it all over again. Yes..Kurama, I would live through a painful ass just to do it all over again._

Kurama decided that it was best not to remind Yusuke that he could read his mind, instead joined his side as they began their hike from the woods. Kurama noticed how Yusuke was quiet but still had a huge smile on has face.

_Did he really enjoy it that much or is he smiling about something more..._

Yusuke let out a long content sigh.

"Well I can definately say that that experience was defiantely different but don't forget that if you tell anyone..."

"Yes, yes. Your spirit gun will be tearing me a new one. Got it."

"Exactly," said Yusuke.

Soon they emerged from the forest coming into the sight of Botan, who was on her oar, coming from spirit world.

"What on earth, are they doing all the way out here," Botan wondered aloud.

"Heeey!" She shouted Botan, as she swooped down to them and jumping off her oar and it disappearing into thin air as usual.

"What are you two doing here?" Botan asked.

Before Kurama said something stupid Yusuke spoke up. "Kurama heard that there was a wild plant here that he doesn't have in his collection, so I decided to help him find it." Quickly noticing that neither of them were holding a plant of any kind..."But we didn't find any." Yusuke added, sighing with relief.

"But I thought Kurama disappeared on us," Botan replied. "How did you find him."

"I'll answer that," said Kurama. I was attending to business dealing with my mother and I contacted Hiei through me telepathy. Hiei told Yusuke where I was...he met with me and then we came here," Kurama stated with a kind smile.

"Ummm...ok... something still doesn't add up," she replied putting her finger to lips.

"Oh whatever! I'll take you two to spirit world now anyways. Koenma is getting agrivated, waiting for you two."

"Is there a case, you forgot to tell me about Yusuke?"

Yusuke snickered.

"You never asked," he said trying to stifle a laugh. "You were too hot and bothered."

Botan suddenly looked confused. "Enough with the jokes Yusuke, we should get going before Koenma gets really mad."

Botan held out her hand and her oar appeared. She watched as Yusuke walked as normally as he could to the out stretched oar.

"Uh Yusuke! Did you get hurt!?"

Yusuke suddenly froze and stiffened.

Kurama took this as his cue to step in. "Yeah, we were sort of climbing a steep hill, and Yusuke took a little tumble. No big deal."

Kurama had to turn away from her before the giant smile on his face gave away the real reason for the boys limp.

_She may be dense but keeping this matter from Hiei is going to be no walk in the park._


	7. Do Your Homework

**Author note: **This was an awesome chapter for me to write! I honestly enjoyed writing this one. I really do try to lengthen my chapters but if I lengthen them too much, it ends up ruining the fun in later chapters.

Anyway, enough about what I think, I wanna know what you think! Honestly! I take all reviews to heart and treasure them whether they are good or bad or else why would I want to hear your opinions so badly.

So drop me line ok!

**Chapter 7**: Do Your Homework

Yusuke couldn't help but shift uncomfortably on his feet in the corner of Koenmas office, under Hieis cold glare. Yusuke could just see the line of questions tracing the smaller mans eyes. Yusuke made an attempt to shift his gaze else where for fear that the man could see deep into his soul and drag out the answers he was searching for just by looking in his eyes. Yusuke was relieved that the red head had joined Koema for a stroll in sprit world so that they could talk privately because that would most likely make this situation even more unbearable. Still, he didn't like the feeling of being left with this dreadfully quiet and tense man. It was unnerving and it made a hard ball form in the middle of Yusukes stomach making him want to vomit...almost.

Then...that voice. That harsh, heart piercing voice spoke.

"I find it unusually strange that you were out all night and even more stranger, that you return with him the next morning limping like a wounded animal."

Yusuke fought the urge not to let his anger at that comment overcome him and look at the stupid jerk, but to no avail. Fierce chocolate met cold dark ruby eyes. There was a teasing, and almost knowing smirk on the short mans face.

_Sure, he may know about Kuramas condition but there is no way he could know about what happened. No...impossible._

yusukes breath caught in his throat as he saw pure anger raging behind Hieis dark rubies. Yes, Yusuke could see it playing out in his eyes just behind that evil, amused smirk.

_Breathe Yusuke. Your just letting him get under your skin. He's pretending like he knows...but if that was the case, why did he seem so damn mad._

Yusuke shifted his gaze away quickly, so as not to give anything away through his eyes. Hiei had the habit of learning much more than he needed to know just by reading someones eyes and Yusuke didn't know how much longer he could hide the stupid smirk trying to force it's way onto his face, as he thought about last nights events.

_I'm definately going to have to fight for that flower...that perfect rose._

_"_W...what are you talking about!?" Yusuke stammered, cursing at the fact that he couldn't control his panicked voice.

"Just like I said it...fool," Hiei stated almost maliciously.

"I don't know what your talking about."

_Of course I do. I know exactly what he's getting at but how could he possibly know? He can't and that's all there is to it Yusuke so stop freaking out. He's just tryin to get you to spill the beans. All you gotta do in this situation, is pretend like you have no idea what he's talking about and that there are no beans to spill. That should yank his chain. _

Yusuke couldn't help but laugh at theis thought.

"What's so funny? Do you honestly expect me to laugh at the fact that you screwed my ex?"

This stopped Yusuke instantly. His head whipped around to face the smaller man, whose face was just dripping with pure malice, his angry glare piercing through his skin and ripping through his heart.

Yusuke winced. He could feel the intense heat rolling off him like fog from a mountain.

"Sh..shutup! I did not!"

Hiei snorted.

"Was it at least a good fuck? Cause that's all it ever will be."

This struck Yusuke like a harsh slap across the face, but he didn't let Hiei know that in any way shape or form.

"No matter. Kurama will tell me anyways, we used to be lovers after all."

_How can he something like that so casually? It's like Kurama never mattered to the little jerk. If that's the case, then why is he so pissed off right now? He's staring daggars right into my soul. I'm surprised he hasn't attacked me yet._

Yusuke felt this overwhelming anger rise into his chest.

"There's nothing for him to tell! And even if he was he wouldn't tell you because you are _**former **_lovers. If I didn't know any better I'd say you still love him."

The statement earned a rough snort from the man.

_Ha! Got you on that one buddy!_

"Fool, you had better think before you speak like that to me again or I'll be forced to cut your tongue out. Don't act like your superior to me. Your the one who couldn't resist the fox."

This caused an alarmingly red tinge explode within Yusukes cheeks.

"You really shouldn't talk about him like that Hiei. Your acting like you don't care about him."

"That's because I don't," Hiei spat. "As you put it, we are simply _**former **_lovers."

Yusuke hated how his words were being spat back at him but he would hate it even more if he showed Hiei that he was getting to him. That would only allow the shorter man more satisfaction.

Yusuke threw up his hands abruptly. "You are such an asshole Hiei! I can't stand you and your fucking stupid abuse. Go ahead! Talk to him but he's gonna tell you the same thing!" With that said, Yusuke stormed from the office, unable to wait for Koenma and Kurama any longer.

**Hieis pov**

_Yes, Yusuke. You can't keep anything from my Jagan eye. You just spilled your innermost secrets without even realizing it. Do you think you can beat me to Kuramas heart? Well we'll just see about that. You haven't heard the last from me._

A few hours later Hiei landed in Kuramas bedroom window. He wanted answers and he wasn't leaving without them. Kurama may be able to hide from Hieis Jagan eyes but to Hiei Kuramas face was like an open book. As long as the fox looked at him while they spoke, he would know all that he came for and more. Hiei kneeled on the window sill scouting out the room, until his eyes landed on Kuramas back, who was sitting in his desk, seemingly writing something.

"What do you want Hiei," His soft, sensual voice split the silence in the room.

Hiei jumped, almost forgetting about Kuramas super awareness. But he quickly regained his composure. He wasn't about to give the fox the benefit of satisfaction for startling him.

Hiei ignored the question and crossed the room and stopped behind Kuramas chair. He peered over his shoulder curiously. His eyes widened a little at the sight before him. A bunch extremely complicated characters on what seemed like millions of papers in front of Kurama. He was drawing his pen across the papers creating even more complicated characters that Hiei didn't understand.

"What the?"

Kurama paused with his pen a moment, not exactly in the mood to look at Hiei in his exhausted state.

"Don't tell me you came here to help me with my homework?" Kurama asked raising his eyebrow at the paper in front of him.

"O..of course not fool."

The sudden urge to bite on Kuramas ear came over Hiei. Usually, a feeling like that would pass but it began to urk him when he realized it wasn't going to go away."

He stared intently at the small ear poking out from Kuramas long rose scented red hair. It was just begging to be nibbled on.

Hiei wrung his hands together and swallowed a lump in his throat before he took the red heads ear into his mouth, nipping it hard, giving no mercy.

"Uhn! Hiei!" Kurama cried out dropping his pen, as it rolled onto the floor,tipping his head back with his eyes squeezed shut. It was more of a cry of sudden pain and surprise. He wasn't expecting that one.

Hiei didn't ease up as he kept the lobe clenched between his teeth, intending to make a mark of ownership, as he ran his tongue over the smooth flesh.

"Hiei, you shouldn't do that."

Hiei pulled back a moment. "Why? Is Yusuke more important to you now?" He breathed into his ear.

Kurama shuddered at the sudden hot breath against his ear. It seemed to pass through his entire body, right down into his very essence.

"It isn't like that."

"No? Well then what's the problem?" He asked taking his ear into his mouth again.

"I don't _**belong **_to you anymore Hiei."

Hiei reered back, as if Kurama hat hit a sensitive spot. Hiei cringed at the back of Kuramas head.

"Why wont you look at me!?" Hiei lashed out, with pure malice dripping from every word.

"I'm busy Hiei. I have to have my homework done by tomorrow."

"Screw homework! We both know that isn't the reason you are avoiding me."

Kurama ignored him and leaned down to pick up his pen. "You shouldn't yell so loud, you'll wake up mother."

Hieis eyes widened, and then his fury came to a relaxing halt. Hie would refuse to admit it, but he had come to be close with the woman while he and Kurama were lovers. Of course, she didn't know that little bit though. Besides, it was Shiori who had given life to Kurama even though she wasn't really Kuramas mother. No...she was Shuichis mother.

"What did you two do?" Hiei asked suddenly causing Kurama to jump. He had hoped his little jump hadn't been seen by Hiei. The pen was clenched in his hand now, ink squeezing out the sides and running down the palm of Kuramas hand and down his arm to his elbow, carefully following each crease and fold in his milky white, soft skin.

"Nothing Hiei," Kurama stated with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Hiei snorted.

"Lies," he simply muttered. "The boy told me everything himself."

This caused Kurama to glance at Hiei, turning his head toward him. He didn't want to turn his full body toward him because Hiei easily lost control with stubborn attitude of his and Kurama didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hitting a deep sensitive root within Kurama by showing his ink covered arm.

"What...did he tell you?" Kurama asked, mildly interested now.

"You really want to know."

Kurama simply nodded.

"He told me that you fucked him stupid. How utterly shameful. Is it going to be like this everytime you go in heat or...is it...that you love him?" Hiei asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the red hed.

Kurama simply smiled and closed his eyes.

"I don't love him," he spoke in a hazy, dream like voice. "It was Youkos doing anyways."

"So, you admit it?"

Kurama opened his eyes. "Why not, it's how we came to be wasn't it? We both know that I can't control what Youko does...not completely at least."

"Hmph! You can't control him. But I wasn't asking if Youko fell in love with him. I'm asking if Kurama fell in love with him."

Kurama was at a loss for words.

_I don't love him. No._

For some reason Kurama couldn't bring himself to say it so he spun back around toward his homework.

"I'm not talking about this anymore. I have homework to do."

"Wouldn't it be a truer statement if you said you were exhausted?"

Kuramas body stiffened.

"Whatever fool, do your damn homework. This is far from over Kurama."

Kurama shuddered at the way his name rolled off the shorter mans tongue. Kurama listened as Hiei stopped at the window. "By the way, I would be diligent about cleaning up the mess under your chair.

_Huh?_

Kurama looked down at the floor to see blue ink had stained his white plush carpet. "Damn it." Kurama scowled.

**Yusuke Pov**

"Gods Kurama. I wish I could have seen your beautiful face before I left the office today but that stupid Hiei...he really is a bastard. "How did you fall for such a twig anyway?"

Yusuke snickered. "I'll admit that you gave me a wonderful time though, although a little painful but next time...yes, I said next time, we will be using lube and it's gonna be my turn. Yusuke snickered again at the thought but was then caught off guard by a sudden jump in his pajama bottoms.

"Oh stop it you. There will be other times for that."

Yusuke layed back content in his bed, knowing that if and when he fell asleep, he would be having wonderful dreams, concerning a certain red head fox.


	8. Part 1: Phase one

**Author note:** I purposely made this chapter short so that it can lead up to the different phases. Phases? Phases for what? You may ask. Botan and friends have a plan..a plan for Yusuke and Kurama.

Sorry I couldn't thank my reviewers this time but u are very much loved...oh so very much.

Please Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

**Chapter 8:** Part One..Phase one

"I still don't see why I have to be a part of this." Kuwabara said putting his head down on the table. "Botan, this is a really, really bad idea. Keiko si going to be very angry. If it doesn't break her heart first."

"Oh Kuwabara, Keiko wont mind. She's in on it, isn't that right Shizuru?" She asked eyeing Kuwabaras sister who was sitting at the opposite side of the table. Shizuru nodded while taking a drag off her cigarette.

"That's right!" Came a sudden voice from the doorway that made Kuwabara jump.

"K...Keiko! When did you get here!?"

"I invited her." Shizuru stated.

Keiko walked across the room to the table where the three were sitting and looked over the giant chart spread out on it. "This is going to be so much fun!" Keiko said excitedly.

"But Keiko, Yusuke is your boyfriend," said Kuwabara.

"Yeah so? This looks like it could be fun. Besides, this wall all Hieies idea, " she said glancing at the man standing in a dark corner of the room.

"Yeah! Enlighten me! Why the hell do you wanna do this again?"

The shorter man shrugged. "Because it could prove to be amusing."

"Enough arguing baby bro," said Shizuru.

"Let operation Kurama and Yusuke begin!" Said Botan excitedly while giggling.

--Phase one--

"I already told you Botan, that I am not taking part in anymore cases!" Yusuke stated in annoyance.

"But Yusuke! This case is huge! It's one of the most important cases spirit world has to offer."

Yusuke cocked an eyebrow, with mild curiousity.

"This has nothing to do with those three demons escaping from demon world?"

"Exactly."

"Tell me what it is."

"I'm sorry Yusuke, I'm not allowed to tell you what it is, unless you say that you will take the case."

Yusuke furrowed his brow in annoyance.

_Yusuke you better be careful. You remember where your curiousity got you last time. But damn it...I want to know now!_

"Fine! I'll take the stupid case!"

"Are you sure? You can't back out once I've told you."

"Yeah...whatever," Yusuke muttered.

"Ok then just let me find it...it's in here somewhere," Botan said while digging through her kimono.

_Just what is she looking for?_

"Ah! Here it is!"

Botan pulled out a big brown envelope, with a huge smirk on her face."

"Here you are Yusuke," she said handing him the envelope.

"What is it?" He asked, his eyebrow raising at the possibilities.

"It's the list."

"List? List for what?" Yusuke asked, suddenly regretting his choise. He eyes her warily.

"Yusuke, you will be meeting someone for a shopping date at Neo Ramen at 6:00. Don't be late!" She said excitedly, jumping on her oar and leaving Yusuke staring dumbly at the envelope.

"I just fucking walked right into that one. Why couldn't Keiko just tell me that she wanted to go shopping."

_Because you would have turned her down, dumb ass._

Yusuke waited outside Neo Ramen for Keikos arrival. He glanced at his watch. Apparently, Keiko was 5 minutes late.

_It's not like you to be late Keiko. Wait...why should I care? It's not like I want to go shopping. _

Suddenly, red flashed into his view.

_W...wait red?_

Yusuke broke from his thoughts to see a very confused Kurama glancing at his own watch from across the plaza. Kurama hadn't seen him yet.

_Why is he here?_

Yusuke decided to join the red head who continued to look around with a confused expression plastered on his face.

"Hey!" Yusuke called, jogging up to him.

"Yusuke...what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Appraently, I'm supposed to be meeting Shiori to go shopping...but she's not here."

"Shopping eh.."

Yusuke blushed as he raised the envelope to Kuramas gaze.

"Apparently I'm supposed to be meeting my date to go shopping. I'm beginning to suspect that Botan wasn't talking about Keiko."

Kurama raised his eyebrow, slightly amused.

"Have you looked at the list yet?"

Yusuke shook his head, then proceeded to open the envelope. He pulled out a piece of paper and Kurama followed Yusukes gaze down the page, slightly amused at the red tinge in Yusukes face getting darker and darker as he neared the end of the list.

"What the fuck!?" Yusuke yelled, not taking his eyes from the list.

"I'm willing to bet that the things on that list aren't something you would shop for with Keiko. Kurama stated.

"Your damn right their not!" Yusuke stated, glancing up at Kurama, his face still red tinted.

"Would you mind if I looked at it?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke reluctatly handed him the list. He watched, holding his breath as the youkais eyes widened at the various items on the list. Kurama peered over the list at Yusuke. "It seems this list was meant for the both of us." He said calmly.

"So in other words, we've been set up," said Yusuke.

_Oh yes, we've been set up and I'm beginning to really enjoy this. I CAN get Kurama to fall in love with me._

Kuramas eye twitched as Yusukes thought came in loud and clear but he didn' t remind Yusuke of his ability to read minds.

_I told him not to fall in love with me. None the less...this could be amusing. Youko why did you pick him to screw around with? __**Why Kurama, it wasn't me that chose him...it was you.**_

_I never wanted him to fall in love with me...I was just trying to satisfy your stupid needs Youko._

"Are you ok Kurama?"

"U...yeah, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"The fact that I think I will enjoy shopping with you yusuke." He said with a true light up smile.

Kurama wrapped his arm around Yusukes shoulder casually and started leading him toward the ramen shop. "I believe the first thing on the list was dinner at Neo Ramen, correct?" Yusuke nodded just gazing up at Kuramas beautiful, stunning face as they walked toward the ramen shop.


	9. Part 2: Phase one

**Author note: **First off, I feel I owe an apology. The last chapter was such an ugly disappointment but I was carelessly rushing and I swear that this one will make up for it. If not feel free to let me know.

thank you to all my reviewers, ur awesome comments are keeping me going and bringing life to this story. Keep it up! I love you all so very much!

Hit the pretty review button, pretty please.

Chapter 9: part 2: phase one

Yusuke found himself unable to look up from his bowl of ramen. He could sense the red heads eyes burning a hole through him. Yusuke fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Why Yusuke, you seem to be nervous."

Yusuke flinched visibly before looking up at the Youkai who was smiling at him teasingly.

"How else should I feel?"

Kurama shrugged and turned his attention to life outside the window next to them, his hands resting gingerly beneath his chin and a chopstick dangling between his sensual lips, which every so often he would play with. The chopstick swayed back and forth as Kurama seemed to become lost in his thoughts.

Yusuke noted that Kurama always had the tendancy to drift off in thought, under many circumstances. He would even do it during a battle which is what Yusuke supposed was dangerous about him. Kurama had a graceful way of fighting...it was never sloppy and was usually well thought out which Yusuke figured would some day be the death of the youkai.

"Are we really gonna do everything on that list?" Yusuke asked, breaking the youkai out of his thoughts, his gaze returning to the brunette, their eyes locking, Yusuke having a curious look dancing in his eyes.

The youkai smiled and removed the chop stick from his mouth and placed it in his near empty ramen bowl, making a mental note that Yusuke had barely touched his.

"Why not?" He asked shrugging.

_Well he didn't say no...could he have feelings for me to? my god! There I go again! Remind me why I'm in love with a guy again!_

"We can humour them a little can't we?" Kurama continued.

_That's why he wants to do it? Why does that make me feel angry and hurt?_

"Yeah...I guess." Yusuke muttered.

"Well if you don't want to..."

"I didn't say that."

Yusuke looked down, hiding his blush in the shadow of his hair.

"Are you done eating Yusuke?"

"Uh..yeah" Yusuke muttered, standing up. Yusuke started digging through his pocket for yen. Kurama immediately stopped him by grabbing his hand, a red tinge suddenly bursting into Yusukes cheeks. It said on the list that _your_ date has to pay the bill. Yusuke swallowed before speaking, afraid that his voice would come out in a squeak. Surprisingly, it came out more manly than usual.

"Fine, but I'm leavin a tip."

Kurama dropped his yen on the table and watched with mild curiosity as Yusuke dropped his tip on the table in an aggressive manner.

_He's really frstrated. Maybe I should have controlled myself and refrained from screwing him stupid. It seems I've done more damage to his head than his ass. It isn't possible for me to actually love him back..is it? No! I can't love him because I cannot bear to be hurt again._

Soon they had begun the second on the list. They were now sitting on a bench in front of the wish fountain, Yusuke hardly able to contain the redness in his face. He sat very tense with his hands clenched his lap to the point that his knuckles were going white. Kurama sat back relaxed, eyeing him from the corner of his eye. His arms stretched across the lenght of the back of the bench. Yusuke eyes the list between them. His eyes scanned across section number two: _Make sure you both make a wish and toss a coin in. _Yusuke gulped and looked up at Kurama who seemed to be lost in thought again. His eyes danced as he watched the water spout out and land in the pool of water and coins.

**Botans pov**

"Botan, do you really think it is a good idea to spy on them?" Keiko asked.

"Why do you ask that all of a sudden?" Botan asked not turning from her binoculars that were souly focused on the two boys sitting on the bench.

"Well Poo seems to be in bad shape."

Shizuru draped her arm around Keikos shoulder. "I'd say our boy is in love," she said. Keiko tensed at her words and kept her gaze focused on Poos abnormally red, sweaty face.

"Blech! I don't know how much I can take of this. I really don't know if I can handle my fight buddy bein gay. I'd be afraid of him grabbin me or somethin," said Kuwabara, scowling, with his body leaned against a nearby tree.

Shizuru stalked over to him and smacked him.

"H..hey! What the hell was that for sis!?"

"Your despicable! Your friend is clearly in love. Who cares if it's with a guy or girl..."

Kuwabara cut her off by pressing a finger to his lips in a shushing matter.

"Are you even listening..."

Shizuru cut herself off and followed Kuwabaras gaze toward Keiko who was obviously trying very hard to supress the tears jumping to her eyes. Shizuru immediately regretted getting involved with this plan. It was obviously tearing the girl apart to see him falling in love with the youkai.

_Of course it's gonna hurt her. She's in love with him afterall. Damn it! I never even stopped to think about the consequences. Poor girl, her heart must be in so much pain._

A hurt expression came over Shizurus face as distant memories hazed her vision and swept her into the past. The man she had fallen in love with. What was his name again?

The vision of the long black haired man with the pale complexion and large scar on his face became clearer as she watched him take her hand and run with her toward safer ground.

A smile formed on his lips once they found a safe place away from the demons pursuing her. "Remember we are of the minority here."

"Hey sis, you ok?" Kuwabara asked suddenly, breaking her from her reverie.

Shizuru waved him off with her hand and started to walk away. "I'm just gonna go home and rest, I'm a lil tired."

Botan mumbled something inaudible as she continued to watch the two boys on the bench.

**End pov**

Yusuke found it increaingly hard not to kiss the Youkai right now. His guard was down as his eyes seemed to twinkle, watching the same constant sputter of the fountain.

_He is easily entranced by such tranquil things. Maybe it is the beauty of the water blue and the way it splashes around precious wishes of silent dreamers._

Yusuke couldn't contain his welling emotion any longer. With one quick, fluid motion he kissed the corner of the youkai mouth, causing him to be startled from his distant thoughts.

Kurama leaned away from him slightly, his fingers caressing the exact spot where Yusukes lips had just been.

"P..perhaps we should make our wishes now Yusuke."

**Botan pov**

"Ah!" Botan yelled suddenly, dropping the binoculars into the bushes she had been using to conceal herself in.

She began to hurriedly locate the fallen binoculars.

"What's going on Botan?" Keiko asked.

"He kissed him!" She yelled hysterically, searching for the binoculars in the bush.

"Ewwww!" Kuwabara shrieked. "I didn't expect the plan to actually work."

Botan removed her head from the bushes and turned her head toward Kuwabara. "That's the thing. It didn't. Kurama didn''t kiss him back, in fact he pulled away from him."

"Poor Yusuke," said Keiko in a tearful but quiet voice.

"Keiko, are you ok hunny?" Botan asked.

"I..I'm fine. I just understand his pain."

"Oh Keiko," said Botan standing up and pulling the girl into her arms being careful not to squish poo.

**end pov**

After tossing their coins into the fountain, they continued on to the next thing on the list, which was to buy new outfits together.

Yusuke blushed as he stepped out of the change room dressed in the outfit that Kurama had chosen for him. It was a well tailored crimson vest over a white under shirt and matching slacks, finished with dress shoes.

Kurama couldn't stifle his laughter as he saw the boy who usually dressed in a torn fighters vest and tight fitting jeans now wearing something that Kurama would wear on a regular basis. The colour almost resembled Kuramas shool uniform.

"I wouldn't laugh!" Yusuke yelled more in embarassment than anger.

Kurama was reminded of the rather uncomfortable clothing that he was also wearing. He wore a loose fitting tee that awkwardly hung off one shoulder and tight fitting faded blue jeans.

"I would be lying if I said that jeans didn't suit you though Kurama. You should think about modeling in a denim magazine or something."

His comment caused Kurama to blush.

_Why am I blushing? It's the clothes. The clothes are getting to my head._

Soon they made it to the final item on the list which made Yusuke even more uncomfortable. Yusuke watched as Kurama surprisingly calm purched a bottle of lube at the counter. Kurama turned to him with the packaged item and smiled at Yusukes extremely red face and tense body.

"You should hang onto this." He said tossing it to him, Yusuke fumbling it slightly before it rested within his grip.

"W..why me?" Yusuke stuttered.

"Because your the one whos gay."

"W..what's that supposed to mean!?" Yusuke growled fiercely.

"I didn't hear you protest when I screwed you."

Yusukes unbearable blush increased ten fold.

"Well what about you?"

Kurama shrugged. "I don't need it now. You sufficed as a substitute.

Kurama casually brushed past him to leave the store.

_A substitute!? That's all I am to him. He really has no feelings for me whatsoever!_

Yusuke joined Kurama outside the store, his shoulders hunched with hurt.

"Come Yusuke, I'll walk you home."

To defeated to protest and hold up an argument, he reluctantly followed.

Yusuke had been too busy bruting that he hadn't realized that they were at his house until he bumped into Kurama who had stopped.

"S...sorry," Yusuke stammered.

"I had fun today Yusuke."

Yusuke studied the youkais blank face. There was no more twinkle in his eye...no gleam. There was no emotion at all.

_What are you thinking about? Can you really just brush me off like that? Bastard. I wish I could mask my feelings the way you do, then I wouldn't have to suffer such embarassment. Bastard._

Suddenly Yusuke couldn't control himself anymore. With a mix of anger and lust, he grabbed Kuramas arms with pure force and pressed his lips to his with a painful clicking of teeth and sudden swollen lips. Kurama suddenly pushed him away, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Yusuke, you really shouldn't do that, your mom might see."

"So! Who cares!? I don't!" Yusuke yelled struggling to get past Kuramas arms and back to his sweet full lips and rose scented hair that he loves so much.

"Yusuke, only lovers kiss."

Yusuke suddenly stopped.

"I do love you Kurama."

Kurama heaved a long sigh. "That being the case, I don't love you."

With that Kurama spun on him and began to walk away.

_I'm sorry Yusuke. Please don't let your heart be broken for too long. You deserve so much better than me._

Yusuke really wanted to go after him. He wanted to stop him from leaving and confess his undying love for him. He wanted to take him to his room and make love the way lovers are supposed to and just hold him. He didn't want to let him go but his legs seemed to be rooted to the ground and by the time he was able to move, Kurama was already gone.

Yusuke kicked the gate to his yard off its hinges and slammed the door behind him as he entered the house, his drunken mother too drunk to care even though tears rained down his face. His mother laughed and chucked a handful of pop corn at the television, as her broken hearted son crawled into bed hugging himself tightly, fighting desperately to control the sobs that wracked his body.

_Kurama..._


	10. The smell of Roses

Author note: It's been too long! I have been waiting forever to update this story and thank you to one of my reviewers sending me a private message to get right on it, here it is! Thanks for the reminder and sorry for the wait..please enjoy!

**KagonaX: **It means everything to me that you would say that. I always feel great if I can provide a good story for my readers. I hope I can continue to please my readers.

Thank you very much everyone. Here is the next chapter, coming at you from GoldenEyesMidnightTears.

Chapter 10: The smell of Roses

The one thing Yusuke could do well, was bounce back from a terrible situation. Aferall, he has come to an acceptance of his mothers drinking problems. It wasn't that he liked his mothers drinking but he knew there was nothing he could do and was able to eventually move on and put it in the back of his mind where it could lay in darkness and never be thought upon again.

Yusuke was determined as he got out of bed that morning. He was determined to break the red head down, even if it mean facing Youko. Youko was intimidating but as of right now, he was way more intimidated by Kuramas rejection. He fully understood that it was Youkos need of mating, that got him into the predicament in the woods but Yusuke was certain that the look in Kuramas eyes was more than just lust. He was almost sure that Kurama had some kind of love for him. Even if it wasn't very much, there had to be something.

Yusuke stretched and pulled on a pair of over worn jeans. He decided on a tattered, yellow muscle shirt. Yusuke inspected himself in his full length mirror, made a couple funny face and turned for the bedroom door. He stopped dead in his tracks and his determined smile faded into a deadly glare, pointed directly toward the man kneeling in his window.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that stalking is a crime?"

"hn. Like I'm stalking you." He replied with malicious eyes gazing at him.

"Riiight. Your here to see what I am going to wear, so you can try and wear something better to impress Kurama."

Hiei only glared at him.

"Oh, I forgot. You never wear anything other than that black cloak. It's probably to hide how scrawny you are." Yusuke replied while snickering.

"Go ahead and try to belittle me. You should know by now, that I don't listen to snivelling babies cry over me. I came here to tell you that I will make Kurama mine again."

"He isn't an object Kurama. He doesn't belong to anybody."

In an instant Hiei had a hold of Yusukes shirt and his sword was unsheathed.

"I never said he was an object you fool."

"You can't tell me you still love him."

"What would you know about it!?" Hiei hissed, getting up in his face.

"If you still loved him, you wouldn't have let him go!"

"You don't know anything about it." Hiei hissed, jabbing Yusuke in the stomache with his sword.

"So what? Your gonna kill me now? And wouldn't Kurama love you then?"

But still, Yusuke wondered what had actually happened between Hiei and Kurama.

Hiei only grunted and sheathed his sword.

"Kurama will never love you. If he ever wants love again, he knows where he can find it."

Just like that, Hiei was gone through the window with Yusuke hot on his tail.

"Bastard." Yusuke whispered out the window.

"Man oh man, I seriously have my work cut out for me."

Yusuke paced back and forth in his room pondering whether or not he should go visit his favorite red head. He didn't want to make the youkai feel uncomfortable, although he was sure he had already accomplished that much. He had no idea how to reach Kuramas heart, and felt that he needed some girl advice with this one, no matter how much it hurt his pride to admit it.

Yusuke had chewed his fingernails near to nothing before he collapsed on his bed. He had been so determined but Hieis visit seemed to have crushed his determination. He was sure he knew everything he would say and do but now..his mind was drawing a blank. He honestly didn't know how to handle the red head.

Fresh anger burned within him as he thought of how hurt Kurama was when Hiei took his heart and ran it over. It was all because of him that he couldn't get close to his rose. Keiko didn't matter anymore. Of course he would still protect her and would always have feelings for her but she was student council preseident and he was just a school drop out. She deserved better. The fact that he was thinking about Kurama now also showed him that he couldn't always be loyal to her. He had to let her go even if it hurt. His heart yurned for Kurama now. It wasn't because of that time in the woods either, it was the power that drew him in...the ache in Kuramas heart.

Yusuke wanted to relieve Kuramas pain. He knew he couldn't open Kuramas heart and jump right inside, but he knew, eventually, he could get Kurama to let him in. He knew Kurama needed love or he wouldn't be so secluded and sad looking.

All he wanted was for the youkai to open up to him...depend on him. Yusuke imagined himself holding the youkai against him, stroking his long red hair, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear, feeling his heart beat against him.

Suddenly a slam against his door and giggling broke him from his reverie.

"Honey! There is someone here to see you! Hurry up dear!"

"Mom shut the hell up!" Yusuke yelled.

She was drunk as hell, as usual, laughing at his bedroom door. He heard a bottle smash and his mother mentioned something about getting another and then she was gone. Yusuke shook his head. His mother cared for him but it was hard to tell between the drinking and her mood swings.

When Yusuke got downstairs he was surprised to see Botan standing there.

"Botan, is everything ok?"

Botan turned to face him.

"Oh yeah. Everythings fine Yusuke."

Yusuke cocked an eyebrow. You don't look as happy and chipper as usual. It was true. It wasn't that she looked sad. It just looked as if she had a lot on her mind.

"Well, actually Yusuke, I have to talk to you."

"Well ok, come on in. Do you mind if we talk upstairs?"

Botan shook her head and followed Yusuke solemnly.

Yusuke directed her into the bedroom and closed the door.

"What's up?" He asked

Botan wrung her hands nervously.

"I..I don't know how to come out with this."

"You don't have to beat around the bush. It's me..Yusuke."

"Mmm alright. Yusuke..do you have something for Kurama?"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not gonna lie Botan. I do. You have been tryin to set me up with him ever since you got the idea that I liked him."

"Yes well...have you ever thought of Keikos feelings?"

Yusuke closed his eyes a moment. "I have." He replied.

"Really Yusuke? I mean, shes hurting right now. She doesn't want to admit it but I don't think she wants to let you go. If Kurama ends up rejecting you, you'll be alone..you know that right?"

"I know that Botan."

"W..well. I guess that's all I had to say. I mean..I think it would be cute if you two got together but I sense a lot of tears, heart breaks, and many challenges ahead.

"I'm willing to take that risk."

"I was afraid you would say that."

There was silence for a moment, then Botan crossed to the door. "I'm rooting for you Yusuke. I promise to take good care of Keiko for you."

"Thanks Botan." Yusuke replied sincerely.

After another half hour of pacing his room and thinking about what to say, Yusuke decided to pay Kurama a visit. As he neared his house, he could hear voices coming from Kuramas room. Knowing he shouldn't, Yusuke crept under the window and kneeled in the hedges.

"Hiei, you seriously went to his house?"

"I did."

"I don't understand you Hiei. You said you wanted nothing to do with me anymore."

"I can't let you have someone like him. He is merely a detective. He can't provide you with the satisfaction that I can."

Yusuke gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

_How dare that bastard tell Kurama something like that! I can provide him with satisfaction...I can!_

It took all he had not to jump through the window and strangle the scrawny ass, but he couldn't risk pissing Kurama off and ruining his chances.

"You may be able to satisfy me better sexually yes. But I am not looking for love. I gave up on that after us. At least be proud in that."

"Proud? Ha! That's pretty funny coming from the man who ruined the relationship many years ago. Your right. How can anyone love a selfish being as yourself. You really have no choice to be with me. I will be the only one who will accept you. You can't tell me you'd rather be alone. The fox blood that runs through your veins knows it to."

"I couldn't do that to Yusuke."

"Ha! Yusuke wouldn't want anything to do with you either, if he found out who you really are."

"Why can't you just admit that you love me."

"Hn. I don't. I pity you."

"Now look at you. Sinking to the floor like the worthless being that you are. You know I'm right. How long do you think he will love you when he finds out the true you. Your stuck with me."

Yusuke could practically feel Kuramas sobs falling upon him. He could here the cries of anguish coming from the room and Hieis cruel laughter. Yusukes heart clenched in his chest and tears coursed the trail of his cheeks. It was clear now. Yusuke would not get to Kuramas heart...because Hiei still had it in his twisted little fingers.

Yusuke ran. He ran from the window and from the sobs inside. His mind was spinning. There wasn't anything he could do. As long as Hiei had his control, no amount of kindness could help Kurama. The only thing he could do now..was get Hiei out of the way. But how would he accomplish this?

**Back at Kuramas**

"You know what's even funnier? Yusuke heard everything we just talked about."

"I..know." Kurama replied through his tears.

"There, there." Heie said, kneeling beside him and petting his hair.

"You need me. I can show you love."

Hiei raised Kuramas face and his gaze lingered on the red heads plump lips. Kurama was blinded by tears as Hieies lips met his. It was true. He did have feelings for Yusuke. He had manipulated Youkos powers toward him without even realizing and now Hiei was ripping him from his clutches.

_Do you not think you should give the boy a chance?_

A familiar voice rang through his mind.

_I'm talking about Yusuke. He loves you. If you tell him the truth, it may not change how he feels about you. Don't you think you should at least give him the benefit of the doubt._

Kurama quickly pulled his mouth away from Hiei. Hiei glared at him furiously.

"It doesn't matter Hiei. I don't need love from anyone. How can I possibly love you, when you don't love me?"

"Ha, so the fox wants to be alone and live in his own self pity. It's a shame Youko can't save you from yourself."

With a hideous laugh, Hiei disappeared through the window.

"Yusuke." Kurama sighed, cupping his face and rocking back and forth, tears spilling from his eyes.

Yusuke ran into his bedroom and grabbed his television set.

"I wish this was your head Hiei!" He took it and through it out his window and finished it off with his spirit gun.

Yusuke heard his mother laugh downstairs and felt like knocking her head through a wall. If anyone could understand him. If only someone could comfort him and support him. If someone could only hold him and tell him everythng would be alright. If only that someone was Kurama.

His mother was too drunk to take notice. Keiko was backing away to leave room for Kurama, what a sweet girl and Kurama was consumed by his own guilt to understand or comprehend the feelings within his heart. He hated Hiei so much for this. Only one thing came to his mind now and it wasn't flowers or rainbows. Fury consumed him as his body trembled. His spirit energy quaked within him, then came the smell of roses.


	11. A mission of utmost importance

**Author note:** Okay guys, its been a loooong time. I've had so much going on in my life so I feel like a beginner again and my writing may not be very satisfactory, but I promise that I'll get there ; )

**Disclaimer - **I do not own, Yu Yu Hakusho or its affiliates.

On to the story!

**Chapter 11: **A mission of utmost importance

"He's fucking disappeared!"

His teeth were clenched, fingernails digging deep into his palms.

The silence in the room was only interrupted by a gust of wind that came form particularly nowhere.

"it seems that way", replied Koenma, his hands clasped together on his desk, eyebrow twitching.

Botan looked Yusuke over curiously, fearful of being too close to the hot tempered boy.

"No no no no no no $ SHIT!"

Koenma gulped as Yusuke went into a fit of hysteria, suddenly the desk in front of him seemed to implode as Yusuke's spirit gun demolished it. Koenma jumped back "Kyeeeah!" into ogres arms, and could feel the giant brute shaking.

"Oh I should have quit this job a long time ago. I'm stuck with a baby for a boss, and a spirit detective who's gone crazy." He muttered on and on about useless things and Koenma gave him a thump over the head.

" I want to see Kurama now!" Yusuke yelled.

"Y…yes, well it's impossible for us to find him at this time….."

Before Koenma could finish his speech, Yusuke picked him up by his head and began spinning him in circles, his arm going round and round with his anger.

"Yusuke!" Shouted Botan.

Yusuke stopped just long enough to glare at Botan. "You want some to?"

With no response from her, Yusuke continued to torment Koenma. When he ran out of energy to do so, Yusuke dropped him on his bottom and rubbed his hands together as if to brush away a ton of dirt.

"Now….since I'm all done here, I'll be going to look for Kurama now. As the ruler of spirit worlds son, you should have done that a long time ago." He stated, glaring at Koenma, who was now rubbing hit buttocks.

Yusuke turned to leave. "Come Botan, I wish to return to earth now."

"Uh, but wait…"

"No! We are going now and if you have a problem with that you can just shove that retarded oar of yours up your.."

"That is enough Yusuke." Said Koenma who had collected himself and now stood where is desk once was.

"You may not go in search of Kurama right now. You have a very important mission at hand. Now that you have stopped acting like a child, I think it is time to get down to business."

Yusuke arched an eyebrow.

" A mission eh?"

He turned to Koenma, his hair seemed to stand up and float in the air as his anger surrounded him. "who do I have to kill now? How many children do I have to eat?"

Koenma gulped, but knowing he wasn't serious began to tell Yusuke the situation at hand. And the look that burned in his eyes, showed that he was interested and forgotten about Kurama for the moment.

"Go on," said Yusuke. His smile wide and tooth showing, his eyes glinting with pure amusement and an itch to kill.


	12. The woman with an ugly face

**Author note : **thank you kagona, you are too kind. I am also happy that I have settled back into writing again. I actually plan to take a writing workshop they are holding in the small town I live in and hopefully I can better myself. There is nothing I would like to do more with my life. Also besides a few health issues things are great actually. I have a loving partner at my side and couldn't be happier.

ALSO, I am now taking requests. Though I do not know every anime out there, I am very willing to watch it/research it and try out a fic just for you, so if you have any requests just pm them to me and I'll let you know if I am to or not.

Now finally, onto chapter 12 ^^

**Chapter 12: The woman with an ugly face**

"A demon has been spotted on the outskirts of town."

"Yeah?" Yusuke asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is it strong? Like… Toguro strong?"

" Well… no. In fact… it's weaker then Hiei."

"Pffffft. Then send Kuwabara, it's not worth my time." Said Yusuke waving a hand and turning to leave.

" What! Im not your servant Urameshi and I can take things, that are a lot stronger then anything you've fought! If its weaker then Hiei, then it isn't worth my time either. Besides, I'm a man of virtue, I would never pick on the weak." Kuwabara crossed his arms with pride.

"heh, that's cause there is nothing weaker than you, you dolt." Yusuke replied chuckling.

"W..why you!" Kuwabara was about to throw a punch before Koenma interrupted.

"That's enough. There is some crucial information you might want to know first Yusuke. And like I said before, unless you want a quick escort to spirit world for the rest of your… not so human life, you have no choice but to take on this task. Now then….

This demon may appear to be weak but something does not add up. As the demon energy level seems quite low, there were others before you that we have sent to investigate the situation. Others from the spirit defence force. They died in combat."

Yusukes eyes shot open. "What do you mean, died! You were the one that told me that those guys are sent on extremely different missions and take on missions I couldn't possibly get out of alive! And their dead!"

" It appears so." Said Koenma, groaning in frustration.

"Well then I don't get it." Said Yusuke. " If this thing is so weak, how did it manage to take down a few from the spirit defence force!"

"Honestly Yusuke, I don't know. There's something foreboding about this one. Be careful Yusuke."

Yusukes eyes finally had that fire. The one fire that could be seen when he could finally face a decent challenge.

"Hm, yea. This suits me just fine."

He looked back at Botan. "Botan….I'm ready." She nodded and soon flew him to the outskirts of the city.

Here, it was almost like a wasteland. A few years back a mudslide had take this small area of town and now it was just rubble, rocks, some weeds here and there and what Yusuke believed to be, a decent ring for fighting demons.

Botan stood back, but decided to stay near in case Yusuke should need any help. Though she knew she wasn't much help to begin with. At the very least, she could swoop in and fly him away if things got too heated.

"Be careful Botan. A pretty thing like you if perfect prey for the demons." She didn't know whether or not to take that as a compliment but she didn't have much time for contemplating before Yusuke had blasted his spirit gun at a giant boulder about 5 feet away.

" If you meant to sneak up on us you failed." Yusuke said with a hint of annoyance.

"Uhg!. It's hideous!" Botan cried out, quickly covering her mouth.

The thing let out a shrill laugh, raising its gnarled fingers in the air. It looked half woman, half tree. From the neck down, the body was twisted like a trees trunk, but blackened like soot. Her fingers were gnarled and disfigured and what looked to be a trunk of a tree, connected to two seriously short legs with abnormally long branch like toes. A single horn protruded from her head, also twisting at the end as her fingertips did.

" I am not hideous dear girl. You are. And you smell even worse then you look." The thing continued to laugh hysterically.

Botan went red with anger. "How rude!"

"Quiet Botan. I'll handle this."

It stopped laughing suddenly and turned its gaze on Yusuke.

"I had almost forgot you were standing there. What do you want from me?"

"To kill you of course."

"I see. So you were also sent by spirit world then? No matter.. I will dispose of you as I disposed of them. Of course… if you leave me in peace, I will do no such thing."

" No chance." Said Yusuke. " I wont let you wander around here destroying and eating. Whatever the reason you have for being here…. It ends here."

Yusuke pointed his spirit gun at her.

She laughed. " And just what do you think you are going to do with that?"

Without a moment of hesitation he shot the gun at her and it grazed the trunk of her body. She winced slightly and looked at the open wound on the side of her body with mild amusement.

"That was a warning shot." Said Yusuke.

_Now why does he always have to go showing the demons what he can do before actually killing them? It puts him at a major disadvantage. I wish he would just get it over with already._

Botan thought to herself.

" how interesting. Well I wont be letting you do that again." And with that she raised her arm toward him and shot her fingers at him like darts. He avoided 4, whereas the fifth, graved his hair.

"Your pretty quick boy. We'll see how long you can keep that up. I have plenty more where that came from."

Then rapidly she began shooting more, five at a time, faster and faster, till the gnarled fingers were sending dirt and dust from the ground flying, making it impossible for Botan to see if Yusuke was alright. Finally she stopped firing and the dust settled after a while.

"What!" The demon cried, as she saw Yusuke standing exactly where he was, untouched by her dart finger technique.

"But how!"

"Your just slow is all. Your inexperienced and slow and far weaker than any demon I've ever crossed."

She growled and reared back in anger.

"We'll just see about that!"

She began to make a charge at him, screaming and howling with anger.

"Enough already, your making my ears bleed" Yusuke fired a shot at her, that hit her head on. It stopped her in her tracks.

"ehhh."

She laughed a bit. "you got me." Then she began her hysterical laughter again as her face split open like a shell. Blue spirit energy consumed her as it tore her head in two, the body crumbled slowly and landed in a pile of ash.

In her place stood a beautiful woman with sad eyes. Her long black hair swirled around her, which was held neatly in place with a golden tiara, a red jewel imbued in the center. She wore a long pink kimono.

"Thank you for rescuing me." She said softly. Her eyes were so sad but her beauty stunned Yusuke. He was mesmerised by her.

"D..don't mention it." He replied.

"Oh thank you!" She cried as she ran toward him, her arms wide open. She wrapped her arms around him and cried on his chest.

"If it weren't for you, I surely would have died just like all the others."

Yusuke wasn't sure where she had come from but he was glad the woman was no longer in danger.

"What a nuisance." Came a voice over the wind.

The girl spun around startled. There, emerging from the city was Hiei, carrying with him his sword.

"Who is that?" She asked fearfully.

"Oh it's just Hiei. Don't worry about him, he's always an ass."

Suddenly, in a quick swoosh, Hiei had become airborne and his sword came down into the womans head.

The girl made one last surprised squeal before falling to Yusukes feet.

"What the hell Hiei! You really have gone mad!" Yusuke yelled angrily.

"Look around you fool."

Hiei flicked his sword, removing any trace of blood then sheathed it. Botan had passed out and what lied at his feet now was not a beautiful woman, but a woman of such ugliness, Yusuke jumped back and howled in surprise.

"She had you under her spell you dolt. She was an enchantress. As old and vile she became, she still had the power to make the men see her as a beautiful woman. Which is why she appeared strong, but she was nothing but a hag full of cheap tricks.

Yusuke laughed nervously. A little pissed that Hiei had dealt the killing blow but more so that he was right.

"If I had been any later, then you would be dead." Said Hiei in annoyance. "As much as I despise you, I do not feel like babysitting and training a new spirit detective so you better get things right next time detective or I might just have to kill you myself."

"Yea, as if. I'd like to see you try."

Botan groaned as she sat up. "What happened?" She looked around confused. "Was I asleep?"

She looked over at the remains of the enchantress. "uuuhg. THAT is definitely dead, correct?"

"Yea." Said Yusuke through clenched teeth, glaring at Hiei.

"Well that's that I suppose. Guess it's time to report to Koenma." She still looked confused but decided not to ask questions. Her oar appeared and she sat on it.

"Job well done Yusuke." She said with a smile.

" What's… that?" Hiei asked, sniffing the wind. With that said, Hiei disappeared in a flash of speed and what looked like complete urgency.


End file.
